


need a little sweetness

by ArgentLives



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lollipops, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn is stumped by the existence of lollipops, and Poe is maybe just a little bit flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a little sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Finn discovering food that isn't practical" and this is all I could come up with for it, I guess.
> 
> Do they even have lollipops in a galaxy far far away? Is that a thing? I don't know but apparently it is now.

“Okay…just hear me out here…like, why is it…on a stick?”

“Finn.”

“It’s just—I don’t get it? What’s the point?”

“Finn. Listen. Just—”

“Do you eat the stick too? Is the stick…edible? What if it gets stuck in your throat? What—”

“ _Finn!_ ” Poe snaps, finally managing to get Finn to just _look_ at him and away from the lollipop he’s currently rolling between his thumb and forefinger, apparently stumped by the simple fact of its existence. Finn’s eyes still look a little lost, and Poe is still getting used to the fact that his friend can fight a mind-controlling monster but be defeated by an oddly shaped piece of candy. But he knows without a shadow of a doubt that it’s no where near what Finn must be getting used to, so he’s patient. "No, you don’t eat the stick. It’s there for—uh, I don’t know, exactly. So you can hold it easier, maybe, not eat it all at once. You’re supposed to lick it, not bite it, anyway.”

“Lick…?” Finn frowns, because living in the First Order up until now he’s really never tasted anything so good he could ever imagine taking his time eating it, trying to keep the taste on his tongue; most meals were either so basic or so unappealing, always just enough to get by, that he’d choke them down fast as he could, swallow mouthfuls without chewing just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the always-stale taste. “It can’t really be _that_ good, can it?”

“See for yourself,” Poe shrugs, belatedly realizing that this might not have been the best way to introduce Finn to the wonders of candy and sweet things. He should’ve just started with chocolate. _Everyone_ loves chocolate. “Seriously, just lick it. Take your time and enjoy it, and if you hate it you don’t have to finish it. And don’t bite, you’ll break your teeth.”

Finn shrugs, tearing his gaze away from Poe to refocus on the lollipop, leveling it with a slightly wary look that’s all skepticism, the corners of his lips dipping downward in mistrust. But he trusts Poe, and if he says it’s good…well, he’s never steered him wrong before. So he pops the thing into his mouth, runs his tongue over it to get the full taste and then pops it back out as instructed. It takes a moment for him to swallow, for his tongue to really register the taste, but when it does it hits him in a rush of sweet-sugary goodness that puts a beaming smile of wonder on his face.

“Wow. That _is_ good,” he breathes, his eyes wide and bright like—well, like a kid in a candy store—and Poe can’t help but grin at his enthusiasm.

“See? I told you, buddy—I wouldn’t lie. What flavor–”  he starts to ask, because Finn had plucked one out of the bag completely at random, but he trails off, suddenly distracted by how eagerly Finn is licking the lollipop, twirling it around in his mouth and wrapping his tongue around it and making the most unfair little sounds of satisfaction and oh dear god his _mouth—_

 _Yep_ , Poe thinks, swallowing hard, watching Finn enjoy his first piece of candy, all qualms about impracticality apparently forgotten (and wow, he is _really_ enjoying it). _Definitely should’ve started with chocolate._


End file.
